


ill-placed infatuation

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Desk Sex, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jealousy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Sometimes, Thor can get rather jealous. Loki would be a liar to say he doesn't enjoy it.





	ill-placed infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: maybe thor getting possessive with loki after seeing him with sb else? and railing him hard enough to leave marks?

Loki whines out a desperate noise, scrabbling for purchase at the desk beneath him, but Thor doesn’t let up, shoving a third finger hard into Loki’s cunny and forcing him to spread his legs even wider. Thor’s hands are rough where they shove his thighs apart, and Loki lets out a groan as he knocks his ink pot over, sending it spattering blank over his hand and dripping across the desk’s surface, dripping onto the floor–

“ _Thor_ ,” Loki hisses, and Thor digs his fingernails into the flesh of Loki’s backside, making him whine. 

“You think I don’t notice, brother?” Thor demands, his breath hot against Loki’s neck as he begins to thrust his fingers hard and fast within him, his body blanketing Loki’s own. “You think I don’t notice the way that stablehand keeps looking at you?”

“So he has an  _ill-placed_  infatuation,” Loki snaps, feeling humiliation flush through his body, feeling his blood hot beneath his skin. That Thor would  _accuse_  him of infidelity, even indirectly… “What would you rather I do? Embarrass him publicly for daring to look at me with favour? Scorn him for offering me a shy smile? Or tell him, mayhaps, that I have an ongoing  _incestuous_  connection with the crown prince, and that he should turn his attentions elsewhere?”

Thor growls out a sound, and then he replaces his fingers with the thick rod of his cock, sinking into Loki in one swift movement that leaves Loki struggling for breath, whimpering weakly against the wood of the desk. 

“Nay, brother,” Thor whispers against the shell of Loki’s ear, his breath ghosting hot over the skin there. “I shall simply  _show_  him you belong to another.” With Thor buried to the hilt inside him, Loki can feel the awful  _burn_  of his muscles to accommodate him, even as slick runs wet down his thighs, and when Thor slowly,  _agonisingly slowly_ , draws his hips back. He retreats until but his head rests just inside Loki’s cunt, and then he snaps his hips forward  _hard_ , the sick slap of flesh-on-flesh resounding through the room, the punch of his thrust bruisingly hard, and Loki wails. 

Thor bites down hard on the juncture of Loki’s neck and shoulder, and desperately, Loki thrusts back against him. His irritation at Thor’s jealousy soon bleeds away, replaced merely by a want for  _more_  - more pain, more pleasure, more of Thor inside him–

By the end of it all, Loki is left sprawled wet and limp over his own desk, only able to protest weakly as Thor drags a finger over his open cunt, playing through the mix of Loki’s wetness and Thor’s own come. “You were made for this,” Thor whispers, like a prayer, and Loki groans.

He is unable to disagree. If this  _is_  what he is made for, when he loves it so, why, who is he to complain?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to HMU on [Tumblr.](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com) Requests are always open.


End file.
